A n g e l s
by AnimePinkCess
Summary: -No, no, no-renegó Yamato Ishida -¿Qué se supone que haga en tu ausencia?- Sora Ishida detuvo su tarea de arreglarse y miro a su esposo y apunto a su pequeña hija que dormía en la cama de ambos.-pasar un momento productivo con Aimi-


Disclaimers: Digimon No me Pertenece. Sino a su creador (logicamente¬¬)XD. Lo unico que me pertence es el personaje de Aimi Ishida.

Parejas: Sorato xD

Warnings: Ninguna...creo xD

¡Espero que les guste! La idea esta algo desgastada pero espero que les guste.

**Angels**

**-Completo-**

**Yamato & Aimi**

-**No**, _no__**, **__**no**_-renegó Yamato Ishida mientras miraba como su esposa se ponía su traje de negocios.-¿Qué se supone que haga en tu ausencia?-

Sora Ishida detuvo su tarea de arreglarse y miro a su esposo y apunto a su pequeña hija que dormía en la cama de ambos-pasar un momento productivo con Aimi-

-Pero Aimi no quiere pasar un momento productivo con su padre, ella quiere pasar un momento productivo con su digimon… ¿Por qué le compramos un oso que sabíamos que iba ignorar por estar con su digimon?

Sora se encogió de hombros-a Aimi le gusto…de todos modos la tendrás que cuidar y nada de dársela a Piyomon para que la cuide. Es tu hija y debes de pasar un momento productivo con ella. ¿Verdad pequeña?-pregunto Sora acercándose donde su pequeña que acababa de abrir los ojos y se encontraba bostezando.

Sora sonrió mientras la tomaba en brazos-Ves, no es difícil cuidar a Aimi es una bebe bien portada. ¿Verdad cariño?-cuestiono viendo a su pequeña que la miraba con esos grandes ojos zafiros.

Sora suspiro-creo que es mala idea dejarla contigo, capaz encuentro mi casa en llamas.

Yamato le quito a Aimi de los brazos de su esposa. Era la primera vez que la tomaba en brazos desde que había nacido, tenía miedo a lastimarla ya que se miraba como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que se destruiría en cualquier momento. Yamato miro a su pequeña hija la cual lo miraba con esos grandes ojos zafiros…muy similares a los suyos y por primera vez noto el parecido de ambos. (N/A:Yamato es un poco despistadoXD)

-¡Genial!-exclamo Sora sonriendo-primer paso tomar a la bebe en brazos, cariño ten cuidado con mi pequeña que está muy pequeña, sabes me da miedo dejarte con ella.

-Estoy seguro que la puedo cuidar-replico aun hipnotizado por lo lindo de su pequeña.-Ve a tu conferencia y vuelve pronto.

-¿seguro que podrás?-se acerco a ambos y le dio un beso profundo a su esposo-

-Sí, cielo-replico este.

-Está bien, me empiezo a ir-tomo su maletín de negocios-ah…se me olvidaba, si vas a tu oficina llévala y cuídala…si le encuentro algún rasguño o algún tipo de herida en su piel blanca…duermes un mes en el sillón.-amenazo la señora Ishida mientras miraba a su pequeña.

-¿Te comportaras con papi verdad cariño?-le pregunto Sora a Aimi mientras esta la miraba con una sonrisita.

-¡que linda!-exclamo Sora claramente encantada-no la quiero dejar pero los negociantes pidieron por la _señora Ishida _ no por el _señor Ishida_-se burlo mientras empezaba a salir de la casa.

Yamato suspiro en ocasiones su esposa era mala con él. Sentó a Aimi en la cama y esta miraba como caminaba por adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás.

-Haber pequeña. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto pero Aimi no le daba respuesta.

-Tiene nueve meses, Yamato-se recordó-claro que no te va responder.

-¿quieres ir a mi oficina? Así conoces lo que tu papi trabaja.

Nada… esa fue su respuesta.

¿Seguro que podrás? La pregunta de Sora le resonaba en su mente. Oh vamos él es el gran Yamato Ishida legendario niño elegido, ayudo a derrotar a tantos digimon que querían apoderarse del mundo digital y sobrevivió a los constantes hostigamientos de su club de fans. Se le erizó la piel al pensar en su club de admiradoras.

-Claro que si podré. Vamos Aimi iremos a mi oficina-la posiciono en sus brazos tenía pensado dársela a su secretaria o a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a cuidarla. Miro a su pequeña hija que se había dormido en sus brazos.

-o mejor conozco mejor a mi pequeña.

**ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ**

-no, _no, __no_- renegó la pelirroja subordinada suya Hitomi Nakamura-usted me paga para hacer su papeleo y ciertos que haceres suyos, no para cuidar a su hija. Además Sora-sama se enojara si cuido a su hija.

-Hitomi un poco de ayuda, no puedo cuidar a Aimi. Ella y yo somos muy diferentes.

-Señor, es una bebe. ¡que linda!-exclamo al ver a Aimi que la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules-se parece mucho a usted el color de cabello, los ojos las facciones de la cara. Debería de encariñarse con la pequeña. Yo ya lo hice pero no, por respeto a Sora-sama usted la debe cuidar.

-¡Bien!-exclamo Yamato mientras acercaba a Aimi hacia el-iré donde mi cuñada para que cuiden de ella.

-No lo aceptaran.

-Eso veremos.

**ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ**

-No, lo siento Yamato-replico Hikari mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía creerlo su cuñada, la dulce Hikari se le había negado a el y a su pequeña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pueden negarse a estos ojitos?-pregunto apuntando a los ojos de Aimi la cual sonreía.

-Sora nos dio la orden de no ayudarte a cuidar a tu bebe, ya que no pasas tiempo con ella. Ninguno puede interrumpirte en tu día productivo con tu hija-nota haciendo seña con los dedos-

-¿Sora hizo eso?-pregunto, empezaba a creerle a su suegro, era mala influencia en su mujer.

Su castaña cuñada se encogió de hombros-si no se te haga raro que veas a Ken espiándote-río la castaña.

Genial dos mujeres se burlaban de el en el mismo día.

-¿bromeas no?-

-No, nada de bromas.-le replico-nos vemos luego Yamato-le dijo casi echándolo de su clase.- estoy dando clases y me interrumpiste-le cerro la puerta.

-¿Cómo puede dar en kinder?-pregunto viendo la pared de varios colores. Negó con la cabeza derrotado mientras continuaba caminando con su pequeña.

**ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ**

-Si que eres importante, pequeña-le sonrió Yamato a Aimi la cual iba haciendo burbujitas.

Por el momento ambos se encontraban en el parque mientras miraban a los otros niños jugar.

Lo que le era desconocidos a ambos Ishida era el gran diplomático Taichi Yagami los espiaba acompañado de Agumon.

-Taichi-llamo Agumon viendo a su compañero.

-Calla Agumon-ordeno Taichi viendo detenidamente a su mejor amigo-es una mision secreta. ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero no estamos vestidos adecuadamente.-

Taichi miro confuso a su amigo-¿Qué quieres decir? Vestirnos de payaso fue la mejor idea que pude tener.

-Taichi, tus ideas siempre terminan mal-

-Si claro, eso veremos-

-Payasito, payasito-decía una pequeña de cuatro años al acercarse al dúo- quiero un globo de perrito.

-¿eh?-

Poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más niños. Hasta que…

-¡Corre! Hay una mama con aerosol-grito Taichi jalando junto a el a su compañero.

-¡Te dije que era una mala idea, Taichi!-

-¿Taichi?-cuestiono Yamato al ver a todas partes.

Aimi rió como una bebe risueña-¿Huh? ¿Sucedió algo hija?-pregunto Aimi viendo por ambos lados.

-Eres una bebe muy risueña-le sonrió, si Yamato Ishida había encontrado quien lo hiciera sonreír.

**ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ**

Habían llegado a la casa y se habían encontrado con una lista de las cosas que debían hacer.

_-Yama__-decía la carta- aquí esta una lista de las cosas que debes hacer._

_1-Bañar a mi pequeña Aimi.__-_

-¿Bañar a Aimi?-miro a su pequeña en brazos que miraba la casa con sueño-¿quieres tomar un baño?-le sonrió mientras la acercaba a él y ambos subían al baño del cuarto que compartía con su esposa-

Yamato calentó el agua (siguiendo las instrucciones de Sora) le quito la ropa a Aimi y luego de probar si el agua estaba tibia metió a la pequeña la cual jugaba en el agua.

-Mira pequeña-le enseño un patito de agua-te traje tu patito de agua.

En realidad el patito de agua le pertenecía a Sora y si algo se sucediera a ese patito el estaría en graves problemas. Aimi tomo al patito en las manos y luego se lo tiro contra su padre.

-¡ow!-exclamo mientras le volvía a dar el patito y esta vez lo tiraba fuera del baño. Quedando atrapado en un árbol

-¡El pato!-exclamo mientras corría por la ventana a atrapar el patito.-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto al no ver la mancha amarilla a la cual el llamaba pato de agua.

-¡Aine me va matar!-exclamo-¡Aha!-exclamo al ver al patito. Atrapado en el árbol y estirándose lo pudo alcanzar. Pero ese día Yamato no estaba de suerte y por el relajo de agua que su pequeña había hecho termino cayendo por la ventana.

-¡owww!-exclamo sobandose su parte lastimada. Agradecía que Sora plantara flores habían amortiguado su caída el problema es que las pobres no resistieron.

Subió corriendo hacia el baño de su casa para ver a Aimi que estaba a punto de caerse

-Aimi-exclamo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Haber pequeña, hoy andas bien enérgica-le dijo mientras la volvía a meter al agua.-Intentemos terminar este baño sin mojar a papi… ¿si?-pregunto viendo a su pequeña la cual sonreía abiertamente.

Saco el shampoo de bebe y comenzó a llenarla y bañarla con esponja suavemente por miedo a lastimar a su pequeña. Todo iba a la perfección hasta que Aimi decidió que hacia mucho calor y que su padre debía mojarse.

-No Aimi, calma papi ya esta mojado.-pero la bebe no escuchaba y continuaba mojándolo hasta que estaba completamente empapado.

–Bien Ai-chan-se detuvo al ver a su pequeña mirarlo-Ai-chan-repitió y vio como sonreía pareciera que le gustaba su nuevo sobrenombre.

-Papi ya esta empapado y es hora de secarte.-saco una toalla y cubrió a la niña mientras ambos entraban al cuarto de la Ishida.

-Haber que te pongo-saco la lista de Sora que al igual que el estaba mojada- _un vestido y recuerda ponerle el pañal y usa talco._

-Vestido, vestido, vestido. Aha-exclamo al encontrar el vestido perfecto. –Te vez hermosa Ai-chan-sonrío el Ishida mientras bostezaba.

Faltaba el pañal. Saco el pañal y lo miro como si fuera algo del otro mundo. Empezó a ponerle el pañal a su hija mientras este sudaba, se preparo para usar el talco cuando se termino llenando el hasta el rostro.

-_Coff coff-_tosió el pelinegro mientras miraba que su hija se reía. Y juraría que había escuchado risas cerca.

Saco la lista de Sora que decía. _"Léele un cuento"_-¿un cuento eh?

-¿quieres que te lea un cuento?-le pregunto viendo a su pequeñita.

Aimi bostezo para luego ver a su padre. El rubio la tomo en brazos mientras ambos buscaban un libro de niños para leerle a Aimi. Yamato se detuvo y saco un libro titulado "_Angels"_

_-_Que dices Aimi, ¿quieres leer esto?-

La niña solo le sonrío y el rubio lo tomo como una afirmativa. Yamato tomo el libro mientras cargaba a su hija y la llevo a su cuarto donde ambos se recostaron.

-Haber empieza así. Existen muchos tipos de Ángeles están los bueno y los del mayor rango.-volteo la pagina para ver un ejercito de Ángeles.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto mientras miraba a su pequeña poner sus pequeñas manos sobre los ángeles

-Aunque había un ángel, que se sentía solo pensando que no era un buen ángel y que no tenia ningún ángel-volteo la pagina para ver al ángel caído.-hasta que su mejor amigo se le acerco y le dijo que el era su mayor ángel y que hay muchos tipos de ángeles…amistosos, amorosos, familiares y que el era el mas importante de su lista-volteo la pagina para ver al angelito que sonreía mientras miraba al ángel pelinegro-el angelito comprendió que no estaba solo y poco a poco empezaron a surgir los otros ángeles-volteo la pagina para ver muchos ángeles-todos unidos decidieron salir para alegrarle la vida a los demás.-ambos vieron como los demás ángeles volaban por el cielo.

-Luego…

**ΛΠϊмέΡίηκ©δ€Ѕѕ**

Sora caminaba con una sonrisa mientras ponía en el suelo su maletín y se tiraba t sobre el sillón. Había cumplido la "misión" de recuperar los ingresos para su empresa.

-Haber la casa esta en condiciones razonables-murmuro mientras la inspeccionaba. Subía las escaleras hasta que abrió el cuarto de su pequeña y vio que estaba lleno de talco.

-Yamato-murmuro esta.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a su cuarto y lo que vio la dejo enternecida. Ahí se encontraba su esposo dormido y su pequeña dormido a su lado, el libro de _"Angels"_ abierto en donde se encontraba el angelito y a su lado su madre y padre.

Sonrío mientras se dirigía al baño y quedo horrorizada, el baño estaba mojado, las paredes igual y su patito estaba café. ¡Su patito!-tomo su patito molesta pero se detuvo al ver a su familia.

-Nah-tiro al patito al agua-mañana le reclamare-concluyo mientras se acostaba al otro lado de la cama-por hoy los dejare dormir.

* * *

N/A: ¿Y bien? XD espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen reviews dandome sus opiniones:)

Perdon por los errores ortograficos :( (Horrores ortograficos xD)

Bueno cuidence xD

-Di-


End file.
